


Reborn

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Golden Wind - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gay, LGBT, M/M, Mpreg, Rebirth, not overly explicit, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Everyone lives except for Abbacchio, but Bruno can still see and communicate with his ghost. One night Bruno wishes he could bring his lover back, and the universe grants his wish in the strangest way possible.Kinda out of character and cracky but I love it anyway
Relationships: Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati
Kudos: 11





	Reborn

Bruno closed the door to his room before sitting on his bed with a sigh, head buried in his hands. “Are you there?”

“Of course.” Abbacchio’s spirit sat down at the capo’s side. “I won’t leave until you’re ready.”

“My love I- I’ll never be ready!” Bruno’s body shook, and Abbacchio wanted nothing more than to hold him again. But they both knew it wasn’t possible. 

Rubbing his eyes, Bruno fought down the worst of his tears. “I just wish I could bring you back.”

The moment the words left Bruno’s mouth, Abbacchio felt a strange tugging sensation. The more he resisted the more it pulled- straight towards Bruno. Abbacchio had no choice but to follow it, and Bruno’s eyebrows rose in confusion as his partner’s ghostly hand pressed against his stomach, directly over his belly button. “Abbacchio, what are you- ah!”

Bruno’s body suddenly stiffened, his back flattened against the wall behind his bed. 

Trying to pull away did nothing, and Abbacchio watched in horror as his hand disappeared within Bruno’s navel, almost like he was liquid disappearing down a storm drain. “I can’t stop! I’m being pulled in somehow! Is this the work of a stand?”

“I don’t know, but I can’t move a muscle- gah.” Bruno groaned. “This doesn’t hurt, but it feels so strange, like my insides are being rearranged.” Bruno gasped as more of Abbacchio’s arm disappeared inside of him, now vanished up to the elbow. “My- my stomach-”

Abbacchio’s eyes widened; Bruno’s abdomen had been totally flat mere seconds ago, but now there was a distinct curve to it, just above his hip bones. Could they call for help? No, Bruno’s phone was in the kitchen, and the others were all out of the night. It wasn’t like they could help anyway- Bruno was the only one who could see Abbacchio’s ghost. So what now?

The pulling sensation was getting more and more intense, and Abbacchio watched his ghostly body drain into Bruno just as though he was melting. Bruno sucked in air desperately as his belly rapidly swelled into a massive round mass, straining his shirt until the buttons popped and released his bare skin to the air. 

Soon Abbacchio’s head was pulled through, and he blinked disorientedly. It was dark, and he was overwhelmed with the sensation of being cushioned in some sort of underwater space- yet he didn’t feel the need to breath. But this felt far, far different from being dead. In shock, Abbacchio looked down- and saw two small curled fists in place of his own hands.

Oh no. He was… a baby? Somehow, Abbacchio had become a fetus growing within his partner’s body. What on earth?

As soon as Abbacchio had vanished into his body, the strange paralysis of Bruno’s body vanished and the capo fell back on the bed with a cry of horror. A moment passed before he could feel a hard kick and see his skin peak with the movement. 

“Oh my God.” Bruno forced himself to sit up again, still unable to tear his gaze away from his swollen abdomen. The movement caused his bellybutton to pop, giving him a momentary ease of pressure before whatever was inside of him grew once more. How big was he going to get? Bruno already looked at least seven months pregnant, and his skin ached from stretching. It took some struggling, but he managed to unzip his pants for just a little more room. 

“Abbacchio, is that you inside of me?” It had to be. But could his lover even hear him?

(Bruno?)

The dark haired man sighed in relief as Abbacchio’s voice entered his thoughts. “Yes. Are you alright? It appears- ugh- that you are still growing.”

(I should be asking you that. I am concerned that this is somehow an enemy stand’s attempt to weaken you for an attack.)

“Even if it is, I am in no shape to address that right now.” Even as Bruno spoke his belly ballooned out even further. The dark haired man groaned, suddenly nauseous, and forced himself to his feet. As soon as he landed on them Abbacchio’s weight shifted within him, and the nausea was suddenly paired with the urgent need to pee. 

(What’s happening? Where are you-) 

Abbacchio stopped speaking as Bruno barely made it to the toilet in time, moaning with relief as he started to pee-

But then it stopped. Bruno growled in confusion; he still really had to pee, why would nothing come out? “You’re crushing my bladder. Move!”

Abbacchio’s response was to frantically wriggle his way upwards, treating Bruno to a horrific display of his skin being thrust outwards at random angles. The overall effect was extremely unpleasant, but at least Bruno finished before he had to vomit into the sink. Once Bruno was done he awkwardly peeled his pants off completely- something told him that they wouldn’t pull back up anyway. 

If the last few minutes were anything to judge by, then Bruno’s belly had finally stopped growing. He wobbled his way back to bed, removing his ruined shirt along the way.

(You should try to use Sticky Fingers to remove me. I worry that if you don’t I will burst you open.)

Bruno agreed and summoned his stand- but when he tried to open a zipper on his belly, nothing happened. He tried over and over again, and zippers would open on anything else, but not a single one would open anywhere on his belly. 

“It’s not working.”

(That’s not good. Any chance that you have an exit anywhere in here?)

Bruno swallowed a sudden rush of fear. They would find a way out of this, they had to! “I have no idea. Try to find one.”

Before Abbacchio had the chance to obey, a vicious cramp ran through Bruno’s middle, bringing the mob boss to his knees with a cry. Another one overrode Abbacchio’s frantic questions in his brain, and Bruno shuddered when the end of the cramp caused a trickle of fluid to run down his inner thighs. 

“I- I think we just found your exit. You’re not going to like it, but I suppose it is almost traditional.”

There was a pause, then Abbacchio’s voice came back.

(You can’t be serious.)

“Unfortunately I am.”

(No! There is no way I am getting shot out of your backside.)

Bruno cried out once more as yet another cramp forced Abbacchio further into his hips. “I don’t think either of us has a choice here. Please, just make sure your head is down.”

(What? Why?)

“This is already painful as it is, and I don’t want you-ahh- making it more difficult by going feet first- I can’t exactly call an ambulance if this goes wrong.

There was a sickening lurch in Bruno’s belly as Abbacchio dutifully changed position, quickly followed by the grinding sensation of skull against hips. 

This probably doesn’t help, but I was a large child the first time around.

Too focused to even respond, Bruno simply groaned.Of course he was large, nothing about this disturbing experience could be easy. But something nagged at his brain as Bruno started feeling the urge to push- did this mean that Abbacchio would live once again? Or would Bruno go through all of this pain simply to watch him die once again? In order to make it through this ordeal, Bruno pushed these options out of his mind, pushing as hard as he dared with each contraction.

After an eternity- hours? Minutes? It didn’t matter- Bruno could feel Abbacchio’s head exiting his body more and more. The edges of his vision were flickering black, and blood slicked his inner thighs, but with one final contraction- Bruno screamed and pushed Abbacchio completely out of his body. Then everything went black, and Bruno slumped to the floor as the sound of a baby crying reached his ears. 

Bruno opened his eyes to find himself lying in bed. An attempt to sit up sent a shock of pain traveling up his body, and the capo peeled back his sheets to reveal a layer of soft cloth and bandages wrapped around his lower half from his hips to just bellow his privates. 

The door to the bathroom opened and Bruno immediately burst into tears- it was Abbacchio! And he was back to normal again; the man must have kept growing after being freed from within Bruno. 

Abbacchio rushed forward and wrapped Bruno in a hug, Bruno shaking, overwhelmed with emotions at experiencing something he thought he would never feel again, his lover’s touch. 

“I hope it’s alright, but I had to explain what happened- Narancia saw me and started screaming. I still don’t really understand myself. But I’m here.” Abbacchio pulled Bruno even closer to himself. “The others couldn’t find any enemy stand users nearby, so I’m thinking of this as a second chance. I- thank you, for giving me this gift.”

The pair kissed, unsure of where their future lay, but thankful to explore it together once more.


End file.
